Ishaan ate 1 slice of cake. Michael ate 5 slices. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{1}{10}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Explanation: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{10}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 4 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the cake remaining.